


"Good Boy."

by Kitty_is_not_on_fire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_is_not_on_fire/pseuds/Kitty_is_not_on_fire
Summary: Claude looked down over the silver metal rim of his glasses, Sebastian’s panting mouth open, chest struggling against the restraints placed upon it. He twisted the whip in his hand, looping it down in a long, graceful arc. The resulting smack against his partner’s thigh made the side of his lip curl up in amusement. Sebastian’s stomach trembled, a tangled, mutilated moan dripping from his lips.





	"Good Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write something gay without writing anything about the bottom, and this was the result. Please tell me what you thought about it!!

Brutal rope ate into his skin, the coarse strands caressing him with every breath. Sebastian’s arms secured behind his back, every knot of the material crafted with his body, his pain, his pleasure in mind, though he was sure the former was the reason for such tension. His arse sat heavily on his feet, thighs tied to calves to the point of pale flesh pushing into the hold of the binds. 

Cool, soothing air flowed over him, between his legs forced apart by their own tension. His skin, heated and aggravated by the rough rope reveled in the slight breeze, salty drops soaking his hair through and sticking it to his forehead. The dip of his back served as a highway for the sweat, running down in delicate patterns across him, freezing with every blow of the fan behind him. It buzzed softly, though he would be lying if he said he noticed at all with the man in front of him holding a riding crop with a rubber tongue.

Claude looked down over the silver metal rim of his glasses, Sebastian’s panting mouth open, chest struggling against the restraints placed upon it. He twisted the whip in his hand, looping it down in a long, graceful arc. The resulting smack against his partner’s thigh made the side of his lip curl up in amusement. Sebastian’s stomach trembled, a tangled, mutilated moan dripping from his lips.

The textured tongue dragged up his shaft, tapping against the blushing tip and scooping away silken precum. The black rubber took a straight path up his chest, almost crushing his lungs with the way his breath followed the simple touch. Overly sensitive skin tried desperately to arch into the ghosting trail, a whimper climbing from his lips as it left flushed skin, returning only a second later with a sharp, stinging pain against his left nipple.

The flesh, hard and peaked already, strained to get harder, fuller, closer to the retreating whip. The imprint of the unforgiving crop felt like crackling fire deep inside his chest, his cock twitching ever so slightly, drops of pearlescent liquid just starting to run down the side, leaving in their wake an incredible itch, a need to press and pump and get some sort of friction that his body so primally yearned for.

“Master, please, let me cum.”

Sebastian begged, the words foreign and unusual on his tongue as crimson eyes stared up at the unforgiving figure in front of him.

“Have you forgotten why you’re in this position already?”

He spoke, voice just as hard as the gaze that wandered all over Sebastian's naked form. He walked, slow, tracing a circle around the whining man. The breeze on his prick was painful now, an incessant teasing that his hips relentlessly tried to thrust into. The air offered no hand to help him now though, almost laughing at him as carnal desire threatened to eat him alive.

He shrieked when the pain of the crop burn a thin line over his arse, the shadow of where it had been pink and blushing and stark against his alabaster skin. 

“When I ask a question, I expect an answer.”

Drawled a voice behind him, flowing into his ears and turning the wheels in his brain to try and remember what he was asked, let alone the answer to that question. Lithe, comforting fingers threaded through his ebony tresses, curling around the sweat soaked locks before they yanked, forcing his head back to look up at glass covered amber eyes. His jaw hung slack, breathing audible over the humming of the fan.

The whip slid down his front, pushing on his base and making him hiss, hips rolling and thrusting futility, greedy for friction.

“Answer. Me.”

Before he had time to process the command, acute agony shot through his cock as it was smacked with the cruel, uncaring end of the whip. 

“I-I-!”

Sebastian stammered, clenching his eyes shut to hide the bright fuschia. “Please ask me again Master!”

Claude merely clicked his teeth, releasing his hair and allowing him to sit back up straight as he walked, back to face him directly. He leant down, gloved fingers gripping the sweat soaked skin of his chin and calmly asking, “Do you remember why you’re here Slave? Why you’re all bound up at my feet?”

Sebastian’s mouth suddenly went dry and he looked down in shame, nodding. “I am here because I came without my Master’s permission.”

Claude nodded, finger trailing over that delicate adam’s apple and looking down his nose at the man on the floor, incessantly flicking the junction of his thighs. The skin blushed easily, quickly turning painful as his slave started squirming. 

“And do you think you’ve earned the right to cum?”

He asked, patronising. His own dick had started hardening, fighting a losing battle against his suit trousers as he stood, Sebastian’s lips so pretty and inviting.

“No Master, I haven’t. Master needs to cum first.”

He nodded, cooing down at the raven haired man as he popped the top button on his trousers. “That is correct. How should we fix that?”

Sebastian watched, a playful glint swirling in his own eyes as he started speaking, voice coated in a thick layer of desire. 

“The floor is far too dirty for my master to kneel on, so he should fuck my mouth.”

Claude stepped forwards, nodding as he unzipped himself, allowing them to drop before he pulled off his underwear, looking down at his servant expectantly. Deep maroon eyes greeted his staring, dexterous tongue poking out between perfectly crafted lips and lapping one long, scorching stripe up the underside of his shaft.

His lips closed around the head, cheeks hollow as his slick muscle pressed against the slit, eyes going wide and tearing up as Claude ruthlessly pushed his hips forwards, hands tangling in his hair in impatience. His head was moved without regard, all tongue and teeth and lips as he was used. 

“Hungry little bitch.”

Claude growled down as Sebastian’s pupils blew wide, sucking on his cock even as he gagged, the tip kissing and rubbing against the back of his throat. He pulled him in harshly, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath at the way he tongued the underside, pressing and rubbing as he fucked the delightfully hot little cavern of his mouth.

His foot moved forwards, pressing against his dripping dick. The sole of his shoe moving just slightly, smearing the lewd liquid all over himself as he rocked his hips, pleasure streaming in like thin threads in his gut, twisting together and tightening, the heat like that of fine liquor. He groaned, the poor man’s whimpers pushing pleasurable vibrations into his cock and making him moan, his head tipping back just so as he guided that delectable mouth, hand speeding up with every passing second.

Adrenaline flooded his system, hands getting clumsy in their pulling, nails digging into his scalp as Sebastian moved with the direction, waves rocking through him as the painful touches burnt just the same as the pleasurable ones, his orgasm beginning to build as his lips kissed Claude’s root, nose nuzzled in the small patch of hair as little sputters of his Master’s hips forced his head to move just barely, tongue swirling and lapping at engorged veins as he sucked so greedily, rewarded merely a few seconds later. 

Claude let out a strangled cry, releasing down the waiting throat of his slave and staying there, panting out the remnants of the scene just passed. He pulled back, running the back of his knuckle along high cheekbones, the soft sensation underneath pulling a contented grin to his face.

He stepped back, nodding in appraisal at Sebastian’s restraint. His breath carried with it mangled requests, begging and rutting into what would have been his shoe helplessly. 

“Good boy.”


End file.
